


It's Perfectly Normal

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allura is embarrassed.





	It's Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic!

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Hunk said, although he was aware that his voice was bashful, as he nuzzled into Allura’s neck. “Plenty of people have that problem. We all technically wear them when we’re in the lions, since they don’t exactly come equipped with bathrooms.”

Allura sighed, as his hand slid over the front of the thick diaper, pressing right where she was sensitive. 

“It’s… seen as juvenile,” she murmured.

“I think it’s adorable,” Hunk said, and she sighed again. “Do you want me to… do you want me to change you?”

She was blushing as she nodded.


End file.
